Saviors
by UchihaObsession
Summary: The rokudaime is kidnapped when two ravens hear of his upcoming wedding. What will he choose freedom or duty? ItaNaru slight SasuNaru mention of futur ItaNaruSasu


Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this fic.

A/N: Hi guys! New one-shot! I know it's been a while and I should update my other fic but it's been a little while since I wrote and wanted to see if I had my brains back lol! So let me know if I should just keep on avoiding writing for a while lol!!

Anyway, on with the fic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two pairs of narrowed red eyes watched from their hiding spot as their object of obsession walked the Hyuuga heiress back to her clan's compound.

They were walking hand in hand and the black shadows couldn't hear what they were whispering to each other, but the proximity was certainly making their hand twitch closer to the weapon pouch attached at their upper thigh.

It was late into the night and they had followed the happy couple during their entire date, mentally scoffing at the village's weak defenses. The pair had efficiently avoided every patrol while stalking their prey and they couldn't help but feel even more proud that they were not part of this pathetically weak village anymore.

They had silently watched as the couple was congratulated on their upcoming wedding by the villagers they came across, and had to restrain themselves –well, one had to restrain the other- from simply jumping in and slitting the future bride's throat. Really it would solve their current problem, and definitely show how serious they were to their prey.

However, since they knew their prey would probably try to kill them next, they simply watched, teeth grinding together so hard it was a wonder they didn't suddenly crack, and waited for the right time to act.

The two cloaked figures could feel the hatred directed at the seemingly oblivious blonde Hokage, even though the villagers were trying to hide it. It seemed not a lot had changed in Konoha since the smaller raven left.

The red eyes narrowed even more as the woman shamelessly huddled closer to the blonde and one of the hooded figures sneered, trembling in rage as she smiled lovingly at the newly appointed Rokudaime. The blonde man was also smiling, showing her his pearly white teeth.

The two hooded figures simply shared a look, as they didn't need to speak to understand the situation or each other. And as the couple disappeared into the house, they left the area, knowing what they needed to do.

XXXXXXX

Naruto was feeling good as he walked back home after his dinner-date with Hinata. Everything had been perfect, down to the most unimportant detail, and he could now say that he was impatient to finally be a married man. A grin threatened to split his face as he remembered small details of their previous dates.

He had been approached by Hinata's father almost six weeks ago about an arranged marriage and was a little shocked that the brunette had agreed so quickly –something about being in love with him for a long time. He didn't love her, but he had no doubt he could learn to. He couldn't help but smile; she was such a sweet girl…

He arrived at his new home and took his shoes off at the entrance, looking around the room. It was funny how he quickly adapted to his new residence. A few weeks ago, he was still living in his old one-room apartment, but as soon as he was called forth to take over Tsunade's duties, he was given a bigger space, closer to the tower, in case of emergencies they said.

At first he had protested. After all, he didn't plan on spending much time away from his office no matter what they told him. But after his first few dates with Hinata, his good mood kept making him picture his not-so-far-from-now future with his soon-to-be bride and little black-haired blue-eyed kids, all of them living in this very home.

Ironically, it was because of those little fantasies that he never felt the presence of the shadowy figure behind him until he was knocked out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Itachi and his brother Sasuke were very patient men. Unless whatever they had to wait for dealt with one Uzumaki Naruto, newly appointed Rokudaime of the village of Konoha.

They were considered two of the most deadly missing nins and were often tracked down by Hunters of different villages. The bounty on their head was enormous and they took pride in knowing that nobody they encountered had managed to match them power-wise.

Right now, both of them were beginning to feel what was left of their patience leaving them. They had been watching the sleeping figure for a few hours 'patiently' waiting for them to wake, so that they could start whatever they had been planning since they heard of the Rokudaime's upcoming wedding.

It was three weeks ago, when Sasuke was playing hide and seek with a pair of hunter nins that one of the masked man (or maybe it was a woman, really when someone is trying to kill you repeatedly, you don't pay attention to these little details) let it slip that the Hokage was "done with trying to find him since he would be getting hitched soon".

Needless to say, after a little friendly chat in his little red-mooned world, he came back to Itachi with a whole lot of information about Konoha's security, but most importantly, he came back with news of Naruto's wedding to the Hyuuga girl.

So after leaving the seemingly unharmed, but deeply traumatized bodies on the forest floor and reporting his findings to his newly pardoned brother (no really it wasn't Itachi's fault), they decided they couldn't let the blonde's tight little ass elude them any longer.

Because Uchihas may have been a slightly insane, murderous bunch, but no, they did not steel men from their wives… Unless the undeserving wife was Sakura, but that's another story.

And after long hours of deciding how they would capture their Hokage, they finally set out to get their oblivious prey, knocked him out after witnessing the most disgusting scenes a gay man could see, and were now 'patiently waiting'.

So here they were, sitting on each side of the snoring and slightly drooling blond, and Sasuke was feeling very self-conscious. He could feel Itachi's glare and if Naruto didn't wake up soon, he was going to start hitting him on the head so that they could finally get started…either that or slitting his wrists and be done with it (Yes Itachi had that kind of power in his scary eyes).

So what if he had hit the blond too hard… It wasn't his fault the Dobe took longer than normal to wake up…

Itachi's upped his glare a notch and Sasuke inwardly sighed in relief as he heard the blonde groan and start shifting languidly on the bed, unknowingly arousing the brothers.

Glares and self conscious expressions cleared from faces, and smirks took their rightful places on thin, full lips.

The Dobe was going to be feeling it in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up feeling strangely refreshed. He tried to remember when he went to sleep, face scrunching in thought and almost had a mini heart attack as twin low chuckled were heard.

His eyes suddenly opened wide as he recognized who was sitting on either sides of him. He tried to stay calm and blinked several times to clear what he thought was an illusion, but the bastard and his brother were still there and still smirking creepily after about five tries.

He was about to get up and throw the sheets off of him when he realized two things: One, he was naked under those sheets, and two, who knew satin sheets could feel this good on skin?

He looked at Sasuke and asked calmly "What is going on here?"

Sasuke blinked "We have decided you are not to marry the Hyuuga" he stated bluntly.

Naruto's confusion disappeared after that sentence as anger started to bubble in his belly. How dare that bastard and his murderous brother think they could dictate his actions?

The Teme had left him willingly to kill that still very alive brother of his. He had repeatedly rejected his every attempt at helping him, rudely rejecting him and his friendship and now he thought he could decide how he had to run his personal life?

He was ready to beat the raven into the ground when Itachi spoke for the first time.

"What my brother meant to say, Naruto-Kun, is that we wish for you to join us" he said, calmly.

"Join you" repeated Naruto dully "And why would I abandon my village, which I now rule over, to join a bunch of crazed missing Nin?" he asked, while looking around him for his clothes. He took a look at the room and concluded they were probably in a cabin, probably in the forest surrounding Konoha.

He frowned, looking over the ceiling-high window, on the side of the bed Itachi was sitting on. He couldn't remember ever coming across a cabin, and he knew the woods like the back of his hand. Itachi seemed to read his thoughts "This place is undetectable. Only Uchihas knew of this place, it is invisible to other shinobi, unless they possess a Sharingan."

Naruto understood the subtle threat: The ravens were the only ones left with a Sharingan, so no one would find him and judging by the black and red collar and metal wristbands, he wouldn't be able to escape on his own. He sighed.

"What do you want from me?" he asked

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke was slightly amazed. Honestly he had expected the Dobe to start screaming as soon as he woke up, or at least charge at him when he boldly announced they literally forbade him to live his life as he wanted. But there he was sitting on the bed, with only the red satin sheet covering his lower body, tan skin glowing, and conversing calmly with his brother.

Not a scream, not a frown, not even a glare was thrown out of anger at being imprisoned and asked to join Konoha's two most wanted men.

It was a nice change from the careless Naruto he had faced in battle before. He was sure their spars would be even more interesting now. He unconsciously licked his lips as Naruto looked at his chakra infused wristbands. He wouldn't be escaping.

"What do you want from me?" he asked Itachi.

And Sasuke knew then that they would get what they wanted.

He smirked and let Itachi do the talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"As I stated before, we want you to join us. You know the Akatsuki is reforming since Madara's death. Our goals are different now, but we still need all the power we can find" He paused trying to read Naruto's expressions but it seemed the blonde had worked on his poker face since their last meeting.

It will be even more arousing as we make him loose his composure, he thought with a shudder and inwardly frowned. He would have to finish this quickly; he wanted to get to the good stuff.

"On a more personal note" he said "Sasuke and I have decided to make a deal with you" Naruto's eyes narrowed "We leave konoha alone, no attacks neither from us nor from Akatsuki members, and you become ours" he finished, waiting for the explosive reaction he knew was coming.

But Naruto simply blinked, a slightly pink hue took over his face "Yours?" he repeated lowly, taking both brothers aback with his very sudden shyness. Itachi simply nodded, still fixing him with an intense stare and when Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, he found the same lust-filled look in his old friend's onyx orbs. He inwardly trembled at the thought.

"But-" he started to say only to be cut off by said old friend.

"Bear in mind that you don't really have a choice" Said Sasuke, boldly ignoring Itachi's warning glare "You are the Hokage now. Don't Hokages put their lives on the line to maintain the prosperity of their village and people? What do you think will happen if you refuse? "

He looked into Naruto's eyes the whole time, trying to persuade him he had no choice, that he didn't really want what he was getting himself into.

It was harsh, that he knew, but he was also certain that the blonde man would be happier with them, not having to constantly impress or prove anything. That and he also knew the blonde wanted it, not only from the sudden blush and shy attitude, but also because of his obsession with him.

No one was as devoted to him as Naruto was, and he always knew it went further than obsession. It might not have been love but it was close to it, he was sure.

And let's face it, it would be no problem for Itachi to get the blonde to warm up to him, but from the shy glance Naruto just sent Itachi, it seemed they wouldn't have to force the little one into anything he wouldn't want.

Really, it was a win-win situation for the three of them. He needed Naruto to see it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was conflicted. He was torn between fighting what he knew to be a lost battle and giving into something he had fantasized about for years but thought could never happen.

He knew Sasuke was right, he would be forced to join them to save his village, not that he would have to be forced.

"Also, we know the villagers still don't accept you, not even with your position" he heard Sasuke say and his eyes widened.

Ever since he became Hokage, the hatred had been worse. They were more subtle about it. There was no harsh glare thrown his way anymore, but when they thought he was far enough, not knowing he could still hear them, the cutting words started.

He was still acting as though it didn't affect him, still trying to please everyone and working himself to the bone, but he always knew it would never be enough. As soon as he was declared leader of the Leaf, and still felt that fake acknowledgement, those fake smiles sent his way when he had the time to go to Ichiraku for lunch, he knew he had to find a way to leave.

Moreover, he was scared. Kyuubi and he had merged when he had hit puberty, giving him a lot more than his huge reserve of chakra. His senses were those of a fox demon now, and he could feel the hatred on an altogether new level. Jiraya once told him that demons had no specific gender, which was meant so that they could reproduce faster, either by impregnating females, or by being impregnated themselves.

He had really thought that being the strongest would get him the love he was yearning for, and as his childish dream shattered he had decided he would desert the wretched place as soon as he could. To save himself and possibly the kits he could bear himself.

And then there was Hinata. Those hateful whispers started to die out as he dated her but started again as they realize that any child he would have would have kyuubi's blood also. And he was back at square one, killing himself slowly with work, and sinking into despair as he waited for this little escape route he couldn't create for himself.

And here it was, finally after all those months of hoping, and who would have thought it would come in the form of the missing Nins he had been dreaming of?

They were presenting him the perfect opportunity to escape and finally find peace in his life. Sure he'd have to join the Akatsuki too, but it would also prevent them from attacking the few people he really cared about in Konoha.

He raised his head and found the brothers eyes still on him, waiting for his answer and he felt so much better already when he told them he would join.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi watched as Sasuke drove into Naruto for the last time as twin groans resonated in the now dark room. He watched those taut bodies arch against each other as Naruto's cum stained his little brother's chest and his own, glistening and contrasting beautifully against a gold-colored hard chest.

Their mouths were joined and he could see the passionate tongue battle they were engaged in, both trying to overpower the other. Naruto was on his back and Sasuke had one leg thrown over his shoulder as he tried to devour their new lover, pounding relentlessly into what Itachi could only imagine being the tightest overheated place his brother had ever been welcomed into.

He was sitting on a small couch, conveniently placed at the side of the bed, where he had a perfect view of his brother's pale, still engorged cock driving inside the sweat soaked blonde.

The three of them were naked and Itachi had to use all his will power not to touch himself, while waiting for his 'turn'. They had decided that Sasuke would be taking the blonde's virginity, as he was as obsessed with Naruto as the blonde was with him, even though he was trying his hardest to look indifferent most of the time. It was only fair to Itachi, that they both had each other before he had what he wanted too.

He could feel the passion between the two and could already picture what they would look like all three of them together, him driving into his sun god as Sasuke took care of that not so silent mouth anymore. Or why not, when Naruto would be more used to their little games, he and Sasuke could try to penetrate him at the same time…

He felt his own cock twitch and had to clench his fists as the bodies on the bed stopped writhing against each other, loud moans lowering to heavy pants and occasional breathy sighs.

He stood up as Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time on his back, their positions having changed while Itachi daydreamed, and rolled off him, the blonde slumped on his belly, on the bed and Itachi could see Sasuke's cum running down his thighs and onto the bed as he neared the slightly comatose blonde.

All in all Naruto looked well fucked.

The older raven put a hand on Naruto's back and pushed him slightly, making him roll over, and smirked as he saw Naruto lick his lips at the sight of his still hard cock. Who knew the blonde's stamina could be useful in bed too?

He took Naruto by the hand and led him to a small table at the other end of the room, where a wet cloth was waiting for them. He pushed Naruto toward the window.

"Put your hands on the window and bend over. Spread you legs." he ordered, voice low and husky. Naruto shuddered as he did as told, and shuddered a little more when Itachi chuckled sinfully, right into his ear.

He started a little as he felt the wet rag cleaning his inner thighs, which he knew had cum running down. He could feel it, and blushed as he thought that it was Sasuke's. He risked a look at the bed and saw Sasuke looking at them intently. He gulped and couldn't help but feel desired, and dare he say loved.

It helped him relax, knowing he didn't have to act with the brothers, they wanted him because of who he was. Sure nothing had been said about love, but even after all these years he could still read Sasuke's eyes so well, and, Itachi didn't burden himself with things or people he didn't want or need badly. He wasn't bothered by the lack of words between them: He knew they were man of few words.

When Itachi was done with his grooming, he raised two fingers to Naruto's sinful mouth and ordered him to "suck". Naruto didn't disappoint him and soon he was plunging the fingers into the blonde's now well abused hole, looking for any form of discomfort on Naruto's face.

When he found none, he placed his neglected member at Naruto's entrance, still watching Naruto's lust-filled face and when Naruto pushed his ass against his still twitching cock, he narrowed his crimson eyes and thrust to the hilt, making his sunshine throw his head back against his shoulder and scream a broken version of his name for all to hear.

" 'Ta…chi!" he gasped

The raven would have chuckled if he hadn't been encased into the most delicious heat ever. He did hear however, Sasuke chuckling.

He kept on pounding his blond, knowing that the little show he had witnessed before had brought him close to the edge. He grabbed the blonde's hip with one hand and pushed on his chest to bring Naruto even closer to him, his back to his pale chest. Naruto's head was still on his shoulder, his expressive eyes still closed in pleasure as he trembled for him and pushed against him.

His own release approaching, he let his hand glide down from Naruto's chest, and pumped the tan neglected cock.

Naruto keened, sounding like the fox he had housed before the merging, as he came all over Itachi's hand and the window pane. His tightness clenched even more around Itachi's tortured member and he felt Itachi's cum join Sasuke's inside his body.

He almost forgot how to breathe as he felt the re-hardening member pull out of him and his legs gave up on him.

Itachi took Naruto back to the bed as he felt him collapse against him and laid him next to Sasuke, who had his own cum covering his hand and was lazily watching them.

He looked down at their now dozing lover and smirked. It seemed they would need to build up his stamina if he passed out after three rounds only.

Naruto's eyes started to flutter and both ravens smirked as the sight of them made the blonde's dick rise again. The blonde inwardly groaned as his body betrayed him and got him in trouble again.

But even as his tired body was touched, licked and nipped at, he couldn't help but smile at his saviors.

He was finally free.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! Leave me a word to tell me what you thought of this.

Hugs!!


End file.
